Strangetown Hotel
The Strangetown Hotel is a hotel in the town of Strangetown and the main setting for ''The Sims 2''. The player's sim becomes the manager of the hotel and has to build it up and complete goals in order to bring back its popularity. It is the largest building in Strangetown Town Square and gets visited frequently by the locals of town for its venues. Inside, there's five functioning guest rooms, one of which being the Penthouse. In addition, there's a pool on the Sun Deck, two lounges, a restaurant, a spa and gym, a casino and an art gallery and many other rooms. It is the central hub of Strangetown due to the facilities it has and is by far the most visited. Mamma's Place, the saloon across the Town Square still accepts customers and has more of a western bar feel. The main storyline revolves around the hotel. There are, in total, three antagonists who stay in the Penthouse; Frankie Fusilli, Ava Cadavra and Optimum Alfred. Each one of them provides some kind of problem in the hotel. For Frankie Fusilli, it was money laundering. For Ava, she asked for a shrine to be built and started getting hotel guests to worship the Prime Heifer, the leader of the Bovine cult. Finally, Optimum Alfred had plans to take over Strangetown and launches a full scale attack at the end of the game. After defeating him with the help of Emperor Xizzle along the way, Strangetown is freed of any large threat. Locations :Main article: List of rooms There are many locations within the hotel. As well as having many entertainment facilities, there are five functioning guest rooms and many basement level rooms which are essential to Strangetown. The hotel contains many unique locations, as it has a restaurant, laboratory, gym and many other rooms which aren't found anywhere else in the town. Entrances to the hotel are located in the Main Lobby and at the back of the Atrium, and it's the only building in Strangetown which has more than one entrance. Below are the four main areas of Strangetown Hotel which provide access to the other areas of the hotel. *Main Lobby *Atrium *2nd Floor Lobby *Basement Employees :See also: Immobile characters Throughout the hotel various sims are employed in certain positions, however some are implied to be of higher ranking than the position they appear to hold. For example, Futo Maki is heavily implied to be the owner of the Asian Emporium by the introduction text when the room is built. Below is a list of employees in the hotel in alphabetical order. Note that in the game, most of them do not have a real name, but are instead given a title simply reflecting their job. *Cannonball Coleman *Concierge *Futo Maki *Keelhaulin' Dealer *Moogoo Monkey Dealer *Safari Chick Gallery Main Lobby.jpg|Main Lobby Atrium.jpg|Atrium Lion Lounge.jpg|Lion Lounge Sax Lounge.jpg|Sax Lounge Reactor Room.jpg|Reactor Room Bovine Shrine.jpg|Bovine Shrine Asian Emporium.jpg|Asian Emporium Freezer.jpg|Freezer Manager's Suite.jpg|Manager's Suite Penthouse.jpg|Penthouse Spa & Gym.jpg|Spa & Gym Sun Deck.jpg|Sun Deck Basement 3.jpg|Basement Deluxe Guest Room.jpg|Deluxe Guest Room Category:Buildings Category:Strangetown Hotel